


One Tiny Fistful

by Boopoopeedoo



Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Babies, F/M, Family Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Flufftober, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Vision (Marvel), Sweet Vision (Marvel), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26950036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boopoopeedoo/pseuds/Boopoopeedoo
Summary: Wanda had seemed uncertain at first, but then her small hands had clenched into fists, tightly clutching handfuls of his suit and curling into him. His synthetic heart had skipped a beat, and he held her closer, unable to help feeling protective. Feeling that he would always protect her, if he could.Written for day 12 of Flufftober. Prompt: Clenched Fists.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Flufftober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964893
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	One Tiny Fistful

As Sokovia crumbled, Vision had heard Wanda Maximoff call to him, though whether she had called out with her mind or her heart, whether she had even intended to call him at all, he didn't know. What Vision did know was that he couldn't let her die. He had things to do, one last Ultron to slay, but he had to save Wanda Maximoff first.

He had found her in the broken train, swept her into his arms and carried her away to safety. She had seemed uncertain at first, but then her small hands had clenched into fists, tightly clutching handfuls of his suit and curling into him. His synthetic heart had skipped a beat, and he held her closer, unable to help feeling protective. Feeling that he would always protect her, if he could. When he had needed to drop Wanda off in one of the escape choppers (not the one carrying the body of her brother.. that would have felt cruel) she had been very reluctant to let go.

"I will be back" Vision had promised her. "But there is one more Ultron. I must stop it.. we cannot let today's sacrifices mean nothing."

She had quietly nodded, but when she released her grip, Vision strangely found that he missed it.

Vision had returned to Wanda's side as soon as he could. He could not end her heartbreak over her loss, but he could, he hoped, provide a comforting presence.  
\--

They had been the first to move in to the new Avengers Compound, and for awhile, Wanda had tailed after him almost everywhere he went. She was not used to being alone, and so she had latched onto Vision as a new companion, almost like a baby duckling imprinting on the first thing it saw. This didn't bother Vision at all. Wanda had lost the one constant in her life, and he had no problem being her new one.

Even after the others moved in, Wanda preferred Vision's company to anyone else's and he preferred hers as well. Wanda was the first person he had ever felt close to, perhaps the only person he could say he felt truly close to. Wanda's smiles made his heart flutter, her laughter was contagious.

Wanda and Vision were the best of friends, maybe even heading towards more than friends.

Then everything went horribly wrong.. for a while.  
\--

Vision sometimes mused on how unusual it was, that the event that had torn the Avengers apart was what had pushed he and Wanda together, forcing them to discuss and accept their feelings for each other.

Unwilling to watch Wanda suffer in The Raft, he had helped rescue her and the others, and, never wanting to see her in that terrible place again, Vision had become Captain Rogers inside man on the ongoing search for the escapees.

Because he had taken on this task, Vision was forced to sit through countless infuriating meetings with Thaddeus Ross and the recovering Col. Rhodes. Tony was supposed to be there too, but he very rarely showed up. Vision would keep his face passive, listen and nod along, reluctantly agree when Ross would drone about how dangerous these people were, usually with extra emphasis on how dangerous Wanda could potentially be. Under the table, however, Vision's fists would be clenched, and he was resisting the urge to punch the moustache right off Ross's stupid face. The meetings got even more unbearable when the Mind Stone began to regularly ache.

Later, when it was safe to do so, Vision would feed information to Captain Rogers, letting him know where Ross planned to take the search next, while planning his own false leads to plant at the next meeting.

These supposed 'false leads', aside from being one of the ways he protected Wanda, also allowed Vision the chance to visit her.  
\--

"I just don't like the way he talks about you.." Vision loved the times he spent with Wanda, the precious stolen moments and all too brief visits. He never wanted to ruin them, yet he sometimes couldn't help expressing his troubles.

"I know.." Wanda sighed and kissed his cheek, lacing her fingers through his. They had been in Edinburgh. It really was quite a beautiful city, if a little cold around the time they had been there. "But try not to let him bother you too much. We all know Ross is un fund.. I'm more worried about these head aches you're having.."

"They.. They are not so bad" Vision lied. "Let's forget about them and try to enjoy our trip. It has been far too long since I last saw you.."

For a moment, Wanda had seemed to consider arguing, but relented, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Okay.."

Not too long afterwards, they had headed back to their rented apartment, and Vision forgot all about Ross as Wanda made him clench his fists for an entirely different reason, clutching the sheets beneath him.

They really, really, should have just stayed in bed.  
\--

Vision had woken with a start, fists flying. The last thing he remembered was Thanos holding him by the throat..

He'd almost punched Shuri, and the Dora Milajie surrounded him, spears raised, and then..

"No!" Wanda's voice. He saw her pushing past them, her own clenched fists glowing scarlet, brighter than he remembered them being before, clearly ready to fight for him if need be. "Give him a minute, he's scared.."

"Wanda.." Vision's own clenched fists relaxed. "W-What happened? I.."

Relief flooded Wanda's features, and she threw herself into his arms, the scarlet energy fading. His arms instinctively wrapped around her, and the Dora Milaje lowered their spears.

"It's okay, Vizh.." Wanda whispered. "He's gone. You're okay now. You're safe."

"I.. I'm safe."

"Yes, you are. I will protect you."

Vision held her a little tighter, because he knew that she would.  
\--

For a while, their roles had reversed. Vision became the lost little duck, following Wanda around. She protected him, as he had always tried to protect her.

But in time, Vision recovered from his ordeal, and he could protect her again to.

Now, they could protect each other.

Eventually, they had married.

While they remained card-carrying Avengers, always on-call if the team were to need them, Wanda and Vision built a life of their own too, aside from Avengering.

The pair had only just begun to discuss starting a family, assuming that adoption would be the way to go, when Wanda fell pregnant. They assumed it had something to do with Wanda's powers, but had not wanted to ask too many questions about their little miracle.. or as it turned out, miracles.  
\--

Vision had held Wanda's hand as she gave birth to their twin sons. Let her squeeze as hard as she needed, yet her yell and scream at him as much as she wanted, anything to make this experience easier for her.

Watched, awestruck, as she had clutched the newborn boys to her chest, happy tears in her eyes.

Vision had been nervous about holding them himself. They were so small, so fragile. He was afraid that he may hurt them, or worse, that he was not human enough, that they would not accept him.

Wanda was having none of that.

"You're their Daddy, Vision. They love you.."

Once the boys were cleaned up and returned to them with clean bills of health, Wanda had laid the tiny, perfect bundles in Vision's arms, despite his half-hearted protests. Almost immediately, both twins cooed contentedly. Each grasped handfuls of his shirt in tiny clenched fists, curling into him just as their Mother had so many years before.

Vision's synthetic heart swelled with joy.

Tommy and Billy knew exactly who Vision was.

He was their Daddy, and he would always protect them.


End file.
